virpfandomcom-20200215-history
History/2017/Stephanie's Departure
Stephanie was one of the first people to be invited onto the island by Rachel, and she was the first individual to have voluntarily moved away from the island. She is also the only individual to have held the lifeguard staff member position on the island. Stephanie's departure from the island came a month or so after the arrival of the "second wave" of islanders. She expressed the difficulty she had had in making the decision, but had ultimately decided that: "It's a lot more special when you stay somewhere like this for a short time. You take it for granted if you have no plans to go anywhere else." After the announcement of her departure, which was set to occur the Monday after the upcoming weekend, a large going-away party was organised to take place on Sunday. Rachel additionally made the announcement that Stephanie's former position of lifeguard staff member would be merged with and incorporated into the job description of general staff members - the spiritual successor to Stephanie was to be Helen thanks to her swimming and diving ability. During the party, Stephanie was given gifts and well wishes by all of the islanders; notable gifts include a photo album from Mackenzie that consisted of a number of especially-taken photographs of all the islanders to remember them by, a teddy bear from Rosalie holding a red heart with the words "Miss You" written on it", a designer sports watch from Rachel, and a small figurine of the Hindu god Ganesh from Natalie. Stephanie also gave a speech where she revealed that she would be pursuing a career as a lifeguard in the future, after having got the opportunity to pick it up as a hobby/job on the island; she also stated that she was planning to come back at some point down the line, but this would not be for a couple of years at least and would only be a short stay - she would remain in contact with them all during her absence, however. Stephanie became good friends with Madeleine during her time on the island, and so she decided to give Madeleine a special parting gift just before her departure. On the Monday morning after her going-away party, Madeleine took it upon herself to help Stephanie pack. As the pair took Stephanie's things downstairs and outside to the boat, a conversation ensued about what Madeleine wanted to do with her life. As the other islanders gathered on the jetty to bid Stephanie farewell, Rachel began to play the song "Favored Nations - The Set Up" through a speaker that she had brought out with her, as was planned by her and Stephanie. Stephanie wrapped up the conversation, hugged Madeleine one last time and, before stepping onto the boat, turned to her and said with a smile: "I'll tell you one thing, Maddy. You aren't getting any younger." Madeleine had by now realised that Rachel and Stephanie had planned this for her, as it was known to Stephanie especially that Madeleine adored the Grand Theft Auto franchise of video games. Madeleine watched and waved as Stephanie sailed off, and began to cry as the moment was etched into her memories forever. She only realised what Stephanie's words had meant later on in the week, and was inspired to really think about her life and what she truly desires from her time on Earth. She is still figuring it out today. Category:History Category:Events